Without Wings
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: After seeng a young girl being forced into prostitution by her abusive father, Miroku tries to stop child prostitution. But what happens when he finds one, who actually enjoys her job? Can he help her, or will he give up on her?
1. Evil Angel

**Alright, I know I said that I didn't want to publish this until I finished The Pain of Goodbye, but I can't wait any longer! I have so many good ideas that have to come out. It probably isn't healthy that I get half of my lemony ideas from my science teacher. I hope you enjoy, and the original title for this was Innocent Angels.**

**Chapter One Started on: January 15, 2007**

**

* * *

**

**W I T H O U T W I N G S**

Chapter One: Evil Angel

_" Put Me to sleep, Evil Angel  
Open your wings, Evil Angel  
Fly over me, Evil Angel  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel" _

_Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

The afternoon was sunny, as it usually was around this time of year. The students and faculty of Tokyo High School were slowly dragging through another school day. Summer vacation was just around the corner, and everyone was anxious for the final bell of the year to ring, sending them off into a great summer break. But for now, they had to endure the work they were given.

Miroku Houshi was sitting in math class with his friends Kagome Higurashi, and InuYasha Takahashi. Lucky for them, math was their last subject of the day. After this they could go home and enjoy themselves. Miroku and all of his friends were high school seniors, and had enough of the same school for four years in a row.

"Miroku, could you please solve this problem for the class?" Hatsumomo Sensei called from the black board at the front of the room. Miroku looked up from the notes that he was writing to study the problem. He looked intensely at the math problem, and examined it for a few moments.

" Fourteen." He answered confidently. Hatsumomo Sensei smiled, "that's correct." She replied and wrote the answer on that black board. As Miroku was sitting down InuYasha scoffed in annoyance, " show off. You always get good grades."

In response, Miroku just smiled, and answered, "well, I made it my top priority to get good grades in school."

InuYasha just turned around to the front of the room, so he would no longer risk the possibility of getting called on from sensei. Miroku looked up from his notes and looked up at the clock. There were only about twenty seconds left until the final bell.

He stared at the clock intently, waiting for the final bell to ring, sending a message that he was free to go home. He watched as the second hand seemed to go around at a snails pace. He couldn't wait to leave, to be able to stretch his legs after hours of endless sitting in uncomfortable wooden chairs.

Finally, the bell rang. The sound of freedom. Thank god it was Friday. Miroku grabbed his bag and stuffed his text books and notebooks inside.

' I can't believe how much homework we have tonight.' He thought sadly, and walked out of the class room toward his locker. The hallways were crowded with students and teachers alike. They were getting ready for the weekend ahead. When Miroku arrived at his locker he set his bad down on the floor beside him and began to put in his lock combination.

It wasn't long before he felt a pair of hands come over his eyes. "Guess who?" a cheery voice sang into his ears. It was Shima, Miroku's girlfriend of two years. She was always perky and jumpy, and loved to pass on her cheer to her other friends. Miroku smiled.

"Um, let's see...," He joked, giving Shima a little giggle, "mind if I have a little hint?" He asked playfully. Shima shook her head, "Nuh-uh. You have three guesses."

"Okay, I think it's..." Miroku began, but before finishing his thought, he turned around swiftly, freeing himself from Shima's grasp, and playfully grabbed her by the waist. "Shima!" He cried.

The sudden touch of Miroku's hands against her body made Shima yelp a little, catching the attention of some students in close range of them. She was blushing from embarrassment as the kids watched her. She smacked Miroku's hand, "Don't do that, you know how ticklish I am." She whispered sharply. Miroku, who was still getting a kick out of the whole episode, smiled and responded, "I'm sorry, I just can't resist."

Shima smiled, "that's okay." She answered, and rested her hands on his chest. Miroku was still laughing softly, making Shima mad. "Stop laughing, you jerk." She said.

"If I don't? Are you going to give me a spanking?" Miroku asked slyly.

"Maybe I will." Shima playfully added. She moved her hands from his chest and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss, which was responded by a group of kids whooping and hollering at them.

'Ugh, damn Freshman. Way to ruin a moment.' Miroku thought angrily as he left Shima's lips.

"Are you coming to my swim meet today?" Shima asked, "You'll get to see me is a bathing suit." She teased, pressing her breast against Miroku's chest, giving him a taste of what he would see if he came.

"Of course." He answered, "but I have to get home. I have a mountain of homework tonight and I want to finish it before I do anything else."

"Okay."Shima said grinning. She gave him another quick peck on the lips and ran out of the building toward the parking lot. Miroku turned around to his locker and gathered the rest of his books that he needed for the night. He followed Shima to the lot too.

XXX

Arriving home at approximately three forty-five, just like he did everyday, Miroku opened the door to his house. He removed his shoes, and placed them on the small bamboo mat by the door way. His mother wouldn't be home for another hour or so, and his father was over seas on important business.

Well, at least that's what Miroku, and his mother were told. When Miroku was about fifteen years of age, his father received a letter that he was sent on important business. He didn't bother to say what it was about, where he was going, or even how long he would be gone for. It wasn't such a _big_ deal, because no matter how busy he got, he always found a moment or two to write Miroku a letter once or twice a week. At this, he had never failed.

Miroku carried the heavy weight of his back pack into his bedroom up stairs, where he would begin his studies. He started with History, just because it was the longest assignment he was given. He sat down at his computer desk and began typing his work.

It wasn't too long when he heard the front door open and close again. 'Mom must have gotten off early today.' he thought.

"Miroku?" She called to make sure that he had gotten home safely.

"I'm up here, mom." He called back. He heard the sound of his mothers feet patter up the stairs into his room.

"You got a letter in the mail today. Looks like it may be from dad." She said, handing him a envelope that she pulled out of the pile of mail in her arms. After handing him the latter she made her way down the stairs and hollered, "I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay." Miroku answered, still opening the envelope. When he got it open, he discarded the torn envelope into the trash can beside his bed, and unfolded the note. After taking a good glance he thought to himself, 'jeez dad. Did you write a letter or a novel?'

_Dear Miroku,_

_How have you been? It's been a while since I have been able to sit down and write to you. I haven't seen you or your mother in almost four years. How has she been? I miss the both of you dearly, and I was hoping I could see you guys soon. I was hoping to leave around the holidays so I could spend them with you. It doesn't look like that's going to happen this year though. The reason why I am writing to you know is because I haven't been entirely truthful the the both of you. The reason I'm over seas isn't on business like I said before._

Miroku gave a triumphant grin as he read that last line, "I knew it all along." He whispered. He decided to read the rest of the note to see what was really going on.

_The real reason I'm over here is because the war was getting very bad and they needed more men. I was chosen to go over for them. I didn't want to say anything to you then, but now that you are older I feel that I can tell you. Don't tell your mother about it. It will only make her upset, and that's something that I don't think either of us can handle right now. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I hope to hear from you soon. I keep my lap top with me at all times, so you can send me an E-mail if you want. I promise to write back when I have the time. Send me a picture of you sometime. I also want to see what this new girlfriend of yours is like. Well, I love you, and tell your mother that I love her too. Keep me in your prayers._

_- Dad_

Miroku couldn't believe what he just read. "Dad was drafted?" He asked in awe. He let out a long, frustrated sigh, and opened his drawer and placed the letter inside, making sure that his mother never found out. "Oh dad, what have you done?" He asked. He was in pain knowing that his father had been lying to him and his mother. He decided that since he had time, he would write back to his father. He turned on his computer and went to his mail.

Without even checking his mail, he went right to writing his father a message in return.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hey dad, it's me. I got your letter today. Things have been fine, and mom still talks about you all the time. I'm a little disappointed that you felt the need to lie to us, but I guess I understand. I hope you come home soon, and in one piece._

_Well, other than that, I have been doing good. I'm going into college next year. I have been making school my top priority, just like I promised you. I haven't gotten anything lower than a B in almost three years. I was on the hockey team in my Sophomore year, but I guess that I just lost interest in it. Yes, I ave a girlfriend. her name is Shima Yamamoto, and she's eighteen like me. I'm actually going to meet her later on tonight for her swim meet. We were crowned king and queen at out Senior Prom. That was a fun night. I hope you can write back soon, and I promise to pray for you every day._

_-Miroku Hoshi_

Before sending his father the message, he looked into his pictures and found a picture of him and Shima together and attached it to the note, just like his father wished. After reading it over again to make sure that he said everything that he wanted to, he sent it.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mother walk up the stairs again. She walked into his room to see what he was up to. "Did you read it?" She asked.

Miroku nodded and smiled, "yeah, I did."

"Well what did he say?" she asked anxiously.

"He said that he misses the both of us. He didn't say when he'll be back, and he said that he loves you. He also said that he wanted to hear about Shima." Miroku answered. His answer was responded with by his mother giving him one of her warm smiles. She was happy to hear that he was okay, but she wouldn't be for long if she ever found out the secret he was keeping from her.

"Speaking of Shima, don't you have to go to her swim meet tonight?" She asked.

Miroku nodded, "yeah, I got it all taken care of. I just have to finish up my home work, shower, and then I'll be ready."

His mother left him to his own business, and went back down stairs to finish preparing dinner. Miroku, on the other hand, went back down to studying.

XXX

At around 5:30 Miroku finished his home work. He still had just enough time to shower and get ready to meet up with Shima. He hadn't even changed out of his uniform yet, so he was happy to finally wear something comfortable. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans, that were beginning to fade at the knee, and a black tee shirt. He held them up in front of his face to see if they needed to be ironed or not. ' No, they look pretty good to me.' he thought, and carried them into the bathroom with him.

After he got out of his nice, refreshing, hot shower, he got dressed and ran down stairs. His mother stopped him before he was able to reach the door. "Wait, aren't you going to eat before you go?" She asked. Miroku shook his head.

"I can't stop now, I'll just get something on the way there." He answered.

"Oh, okay. Have fun, and drive safely." She replied. Miroku always assured her that he would.

It wasn't long before he pulled into the schools student parking lot and found a place to park. He got out of his car and locked it up. He looked around the outside of the school. School always seemed much different when it was closed. Students that were normally forced to wear uncomfortable uniforms all day, were wearing their casual clothing. The parking lot was filled with loitering students. Some Miroku recognized, some he didn't, and some he wished he never saw. The building itself looked darker, and eerie without students and teachers filling the hall ways and class rooms. It didn't even seem like the same building.

He was snapped out of his little thought when he heard a voice call out to him. He looked ahead to see Kagome and Inuyasha waiting for him at the entrance gate of the school pool. Kagome was waving him over, so Miroku waved back to let her know that he spotted her.

"I didn't know you guys were coming tonight." Miroku said giving Kagome a hug to greet her, just like he had ever since they were in grade school together.

"Of course we came. It's a big event tonight. It's the semi-finals, and we came to cheer Shima on." Kagome answered.

"Well, you did. I came to see the hotties in bikinis." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Kagome had some kind of super hearing ability and heard every word of it.

She turned around and gave him an evil looking glare, "what was that?" She asked angrily, and pinched Inuyasha's face so hard, it felt like she was going to pull it right off.

Unable to take the abuse anymore, Inuyasha decided to cave. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He yelled. Kagome let go of his cheek, and Inuyasha gently rubbed the red mark that she made.

"Heh, that looks more like a hickey than a bruise." Miroku laughed, making Inuyasha blush in embarrassment. "Shut up!" He yelled.

Behind them the gates were opening, making it okay for them to go in and find a spot to sit and watch the competition. Kagome sat at one end, and Inuyasha sat with Miroku at another, making it possible for them to talk about guy things without the risk of being brutally attacked by Kagome.

Kagome nudged Miroku softly with her elbow. "Look, there's Shima." She told him, pointing down toward the edge of the pool where Shima was talking to a friend of hers that came to watch her compete as well. Kagome caught her attention by waving one hand in the air and calling out for her, "hey Shima! Up here!"

Shima looked up and waved at Kagome. She saw Miroku sitting next to her, and blew him a kiss. Miroku put his hand up in the air and pretended to catch it. He smiled and waved back at her.

He watched as Shima turned around to face the pool, meaning that her back side was facing him. He always wondered why the school was okay with having bikinis instead of regular single pieces- but, dammit, was he happy with their choice! It was a tight blue bikini, with the school's emblem in white on the left cup, and the butt. Miroku stared at her figure from afar.

"Nice moon, huh?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that Miroku was carried away in thought. He jumped at his voice, and blushed a deep red at the thought.

"I wasn't looking at her butt! I was looking at the pool water! I was wondering how they manage to keep it so clean." Miroku lied. Though the pool water was unusually clean, Inuyasha didn't buy his excuse.

"It's okay if you were looking. She's your girlfriend after all." Inuyasha said casually before leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to get as much rest as possible before the match began. Miroku was still blushing. Even if Shima was his girlfriend, he never made it so obvious that he was stealing a few glances at her body. That was the first time he was noticed for his actions.

The sound of the horn broke him from his train of thought. That sound meant that the competition was starting. Inuyasha had opened his eyes, so to make sure he didn't miss anything. Kagome was next to him cheering and clapping along with everyone else in the crowd.

The announcer came on the intercom.

_"Good evening, and welcome to the girls swim team semi-finals! We have the top five best female swimmers from five different high schools." _The announcer began. _" Swimmer number one is a Senior from Sakamoto High School. This is her third year on the swim team, please welcome Kurumi Bansu!" _The announcer cheered, pointing to the girl at the far end of the pool. People from Sakamoto High School were cheering her on.

The announcer cleared his throat before introducing the other four girls. _"Swimmer number two is a Senior from Iwata High School. This is her second year on the swim team, please welcome Kokoro Hiritani!"_ Cheers followed this girls introduction as well.

After two more names, the announcer got to Shima who was at the farthest end of the pool. _"And last, but certainly not least, we have a Senior from Tokyo High School. This is her third year on the swim team, please welcome Shima Yamamoto!"_ he cried. Shima's name being called was followed by Kagome's cheers and squeals. Miroku let out a whistle, hoping for her victory.

All five girls were positioned at their starting points. They waited for at least a minute. Everyone was wrapped up in the intensity of the situation. Finally, the starting whistle was blown, and the girls were off. The first match was just a simple race. Followed by breast stroke, butterfly, freestyle, and so on.

Before anyone even knew it, three hours had gone by. It was getting closer to nine o' clock and it was down to the final race of the night. This one was just a simple race, but whoever won this match would be sending their team to the finals. The two remaining competitors were Shima and Kokoro from Iwata High School.

Both girls were at their starting points, waiting for the final race to begin. There was so much tension in the crowd that you could almost taste it. The whistle blew and both girls dove in as fast as they could. When they got to the half way point, both girls were neck and neck with each other.Shima, being as stubborn as she was, would not accept defeat. She strained herself and moved even faster.

Though her muscles were in pain, she didn't stop. She could feel Kokoro catching up with her, so she pushed herself as far as her body would let her.

"Go Shima! You can do it!" Kagome cried from the stands.

That little bit of encouragement was all Shima needed to win. She reached the edge of the pool only a second before her competitor. She could hear screams and cheers coming from behind her.

_"Shima Yamamoto is the winner! Tokyo High School will be back in two weeks for the finals!"_ The announcer cried. Shima was helped out of the pool by her coach.

"Good job." Her coach told her, and rewarded her with a few pats on the back. Shima smiled. She was happy she was able to win for her team. She was greeted by Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome, who came racing from their seats to congratulate her on all of her hard work.

Kagome hugged Shima with all her might. "You did it!" She squealed. Kagome let go of her. Miroku was next. Shima hugged him tenderly and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled down at her, "You did good, tonight."

"Thank you." She said smiling, and rested her head on his chest.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked. Shima looked at him in confusion, "Walk? Didn't you drive here?" She asked. Miroku nodded, "Yeah, but I can come back and get the car tomorrow."

He looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome, "You guys want to come with us?" He asked. They both nodded. They waited while Shima showered to get the smell of chlorine off her body, and got dressed. She came out and smiled, "Ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

They walked out of the parking lot, and turned to look back at the school one more time. Everything was closing and getting dark. They turned their attention back to the side walk.

The way home they were talking, joking, and acting like,well, teenagers. They talked about the swim meet and what happened to them over the weekends. They arrived at the intersection of Sakura and Taki, which was only a few streets away from where Shima lived.

Miroku looked ahead and saw a young girl standing under the street sign. She only looked to be around eight or nine years old. "Hey, look at that little girl up there." Miroku said, catching the attention of everyone else in his group.

"She looks so young." Shima spoke up.

"It's way too late for some one her age to be out alone." Kagome added.

"Maybe she's lost." Inuyasha said.

Miroku walked forward and approached the girl softly, and slowly, careful not to frighten her away. He knelt down beside her, "hey," He spoke. The girl turned around with a scared look on her face. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She assured her. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is Natsume." She spoke shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, Natsume, isn't it a little late to be out here all by yourself?" Miroku asked softly. The little girl began to blush, "I'm waiting for someone." She answered.

"Waiting? Are you waiting for your parents?"

Natsume shook her head, "no my mother is dead. My father is the one who told me to do this anyway." she answered.

"Do what?" Miroku asked, his eyebrow cocked curiously at her answer. Just then a car pulled up, and the window was rolled down. The person inside the car was a shady looking man, and he gave the girl a sinful, and perverted smirk.

"Well, you are just my type, little girl." He said. He opened the door as a sign for the child to crawl in. Before she had a chance to, Miroku grabbed her by a frail arms and asked her again, "what is your father making you do, Natsume?"

Natsume began to cry, "He told me this is how I can make money. I have to do it, or he'll hit me again. Please let me go!" She cried, and broke free of his grasp. The man in the car began to speak, "Hey buddy, this is my whore, go get your own." She yelled. Natsume crawled into the car and shut the door behind her. Miroku watched in disbelief as the car drove away out of sight.

"I-I can't believe this." Miroku said to himself. Of all the rotten things he had seen, this had to be the most foul of them all.

XXX

That night Miroku was sitting lying on his bed. His friends were already safe at home, and sleeping. Miroku couldn't sleep. He kept seeing the young girl in his mind. He kept having disgusting images of her, being forced to please a much older man in ways that were unforgivable.

He sat up, and with a clear head he told himself, "Something has to be done about child prostitution. It's sick, and wrong in all ways." He looked at his reflection in the mirror beside his bed, "I have to do something." With that plan carved into his brain, he shut the lights off, crawled under the covers, and fell into a long, and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**Chapter One completed on January 16, 2008**

**Yay, my first story of the new year! I hope you enjoy chapter one!**


	2. Whisper

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. I think that's the longest I've written in a single chapter. Well, I won't keep you waiting, so here comes chapter two of Without Wings! Oh, and just to clarify things, Inuyasha and Kagome are NOT a couple. They are just friends.**

**

* * *

**

**W I T H O U T W I N G S**

Chapter Two: Whisper

_"She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end."_

_- Whisper by Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

The first sun ray of Saturday morning peaked over the horizon, and into Miroku's bedroom. The light glared through his closed eye lids, causing him to wriggle around in discomfort. He rose from his pillow, and rubbed his head. The sun light was a brilliant red, that gave him bedroom a hint of a heavenly atmosphere.

Not caring if it made his room look like the inside of the Playboy Mansion, he shut the drapes and fell back onto his pillow, hoping to regain some sleep. Preventing him from fulfilling his wish was the memory of what he witnessed just the night before. His eyes slowly crept open. ' That's right. I forgot what happened last night.' He thought.

The image of Natsume was still haunting him. Right now she was probably being woken up from a sound sleep by that same shady man as the night before. Before paying her he probably wanted her to please him once more. Miroku acted out the whole vile scene in his head over and over again. What kind of depraved bastard would want to have a seven year old girl relieve their 'sexual tension'?

Miroku couldn't even think about it. All he wanted to do was end it all. He had heard stories of children being forced into this when he was younger, but he never really gave it much thought before now. That's probably because he never figured that it would happen right in front of him.

Trying to shake the thoughts and images from his head, Miroku rose out of bed and walked downstairs to get something to eat.

XXX

When he arrived downstairs his mother was already up making breakfast for him. She was humming a cheery tune to herself as she popped some bread into the toaster. The sound of Miroku's tired feet shuffling across the hard wood floor made her turn and face him. She smiled and greeted him with a soft hello. He smiled back at his mother and found a place to sit at the table.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake or not, so I didn't start your breakfast yet," his mother spoke, "is there something you would like me to make for you?" She asked sweetly. Miroku shook his head. He was too tired to eat. "I didn't see your car in the driveway this morning. Where is it?" She asked.

"It's still at school. I'll walk over and get it this afternoon." Miroku answered with an exhausted groan.

"Why would you leave it at school?"

"Inuyasha,Kagome,Shima,and I all decided to walk home. It was nice out, so we enjoyed it. Don't worry, mom, the car is safe." He assured her. His mother just smiled and nodded.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" She asked. Miroku had an spinning in his head. He was going to do something about child prostitution. he needed as much help as he could possibly get, though. He turned to his mother and answered, "I'm just going to walk around town today."

XXX

Later on, after he got dressed and had something to hold him over until lunch time, Miroku was out the door and began to walk down the sidewalk. He often walked around when he was deep in thought, or when something was bothering him. Everyone knew this, and that's why his mother didn't question him. He lived on a small culdesac. His house was the last one on the right, and it was out of the way from all the other houses.

He looked back at his home for a second. It was a quaint, small home. It had two floors, but the second floor could only be seen from the side yard. it was white, and had a picket fence surrounding it. It was like a house a grandmother would be seen living in, just like in the bed time stories his father used to read him when he was small. Grandparents always lived in the small, cute house, where the sun would always shine.

After looking back for a moment, he continued to walk down the street and into the busy side of town. He walked down further down into the area, where there were shops all around. he watched people go in and out of stores, restaurants, and ice cream parlors. some of the people he recognized from school, so he would wave to them, but keep on moving.

He only stopped when he turned the corner and saw that there was a Love Hotel that was going out of business. The owner of the place was putting an Out of Business sign over the doorway. Miroku thought about it for a moment, 'A hotel is going out of business. A hotel would have plenty of beds and... of course!' he cried in his head happily. he ran toward the building, trying to catch up with the owner before he left.

"Wait, sir!" Miroku called out, his arms extended toward the man. The owner stopped and turned to him, "yes, can I help you, young man?" he asked.

When Miroku reached him, he was out of breath. It was a combination of the hot weather, and the speed he ran to get here. He took a deep breath and looked up at the owner, "Sir, are you selling this place?" he asked.

The owner nodded, and sighed, " My daughter is very ill, and my wife can't take care of her on her own. I have to give up my business so I can be around to care for her when she needs it."

"I can take it over for you!" Miroku cheered confidently.

The man looked down at Miroku, surprised at his sudden enthusiasm. he also gave out a small chuckle, "sorry kid, but this is a love hotel. I can't hand my business over to a high school kid."

"No, I mean, I'll buy the building from you!" Miroku corrected. The owner scratched his head in curiosity. "What do you need a building for?"

Miroku looked down at his feet. He wondered if the man would think he was stupid for caring about something like this, but he had to tell him. "I'm going to open a place for all children that are forced into prostitution. It's a place for them to stay, and get help. When they are better, we will try to find good homes for them. I need this place so I can start it." he answered.

The owner rested his hand on Miroku's shoulder gently, and whispered, "that's fine that you care about something like that, but I think at your age, your biggest concern should be school work."

"Please sir," Miroku began, "I am very responsible, and I have been on the honor roll my whole life. Please, just consider it." Miroku begged. The owner could tell he was being sincere, so he decided to give it a shot.

"Okay, kid. I'll have to have a talk with some people before I can give you permission, but give me your phone number, and I'll be sure to call you when I find out." the man promised. Miroku smiled. The man pulled out his cell phone number and typed Miroku's number in as he said it. he flipped his phone shut and gave Miroku a warm smile. "I'll call you."

"Thank you so much." Miroku said, his eyes glittering with joy. The man just responded with a smile and walked away.

Feeling better about things, he turned around, and made his way back to his house to call his friends about the good news.

XXX

He walked through his front door. the sound of the door opening, and closing again caught his mothers attention. She was sitting on the couch watching the news, like she had done every day since Miroku could remember. "Welcome back, honey." She greeted.

"Hey, mom." He relpied, and made his way upstairs toward his bed room so he could tell everyone what was going on. He walked into his room, and shut the door behind him. He had left his computer on from the previous day, so it made things quicker for him. He sat down in his chair and checked to see who was online. Nobody.

His happiness was gone again. he needed to tell them about the good news. Well, that's if he would even be able to run a place at the age of eighteen. But hey, the world has allowed much crazier things, maybe he actually did have a shot at getting the place.

If he did, he would have to think of a name, find people to help him, find sponsors so he could be noticed...He'd be busy as hell. He began to wonder how this would affect his school work. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Nothing was going to stop him from helping these poor girls.

He couldn't wait anymore. he had to tell his friends what was going on. Even if he didn't get it, he was far too excited to care. He went back to his monitor and went into his mail. He typed in Kagome's, Inuyasha's, and Shima's E-mail adresses and began typing to them.

_"Hey guys, it's Miroku. I have to tell you all something very important. Do you guys remember last night? We saw that little girl Natsume standing on the street corner? Well, it turns out that she was forced into prostitution. She told me that if she didn't get money for her father, he would beat her again. Well, today I decided to walk araound town for a bit, and I saw a guy that was selling his love hotel. I asked him if I could have the building, and he said that he'll get back to me once he gets permission to sell it to me._

_I want to turn the hotel into a shelter for child prostitutes. I refuse to stand by and watch young girls be treated like this. If the deal goes through, I want you guys to help me work there. It would mean so much if you did this for me. You guys have to help me think of a name, find some sponsors, renovate it, you know how it goes. Please help me with this. I never ask you guys for anything, so please do this for me! I'll be waiting for your reply and I'll write back as soon as I can._

_-Miroku_

With that, he clicked send and waited while his computer processed his E-mail. 'Cheap piece of junk,' he thought as his computer loaded slowly. Finally it sent. His letter reminded him of something. He checked to see if he received any reply from his father yet. No luck. Miroku sighed heavily at this.

"Dammit, dad. Now everytime you're late on writing back to me, I'm going to think that something happened to you." He growled under his breath. There was so much confusion going on right now, he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He rose from his chair, and walked back down stairs into the kitchen, "I better see what mom is making for dinner."

He arrived down stairs to find his mother preparing a fish for dinner. She heard him strolling in the room and turned around. She was shocked when she gave him a good look in the face. He looked so spent, and exhausted, it seemed like he would collapse any second now. She dropped what she was doing and ran up to her son. "Miroku, what's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, mom, I'm fine." He answered, his voice cracking, and fading with each word. His mother placed a gentle hand on his forehead. He didn't seem to have a fever, so she thought he was just run down. "You should get some rest." She told him.

Miroku sighed, "I'm not tired, I'm just under alot of stress right now."

"Well, what's bothering you? You can tell me." She said.

"Okay, we should sit down for it, though." He requested and walked into the living room, his mother following close behind him. He sat on the lare white sofa. The comfortable couch felt good against his sore body.

His mother sat gracefully beside him, "tell me what's wrong with you, Miroku." she ordered as kindly as she could.

Miroku let out a heaby sigh and began to tell her, "well, last night after the swim meet," he began, "we were all walking home. I saw a little girl standing on the street corner. We were all wondering what she was doimng out there all alone at night. I went up to see what was the matter."

His mother looked deeply concerned, but she asked him to continue with his story.

"She told me that her father told her to have sex with strange menfor money. If she didn't do what he told her, he would have beat her. I don't know what he needs the money for, but it's probably for drugs, or something like that. I couldn't believe how disgusting some people in this world are." He finished. It was hard for him to talk about, especially when he saw his mothers eyes fill up with tears.

This was unusual for her. She was a very strong, brave woman, who always had a smile on her face no matter what the situation was. This was the first time he had ever seen his mother shed a tear. "That's awful! How old was this girl?!" She demanded, sobbing.

"I'm not sure, but she looked around the age of seven or eight." He answered.

His mother whiped a tear from her eyes, trying to piece herself back together. "Is that why you went out today?"

He nodded.

"I wanted to clear my head. But, while I was walking, I found a man that was selling a love hotel," He began. he turned to face his mother, who looked like a deer in head lights at his comment. This made Miroku chickle a bit, "don't worry. I'm not supporting prostitution." he assured her.

"Then why are you interested in a love hotel?"

"I asked the guy who was selling it if there was any way I could take over the building for him. I wanted to make it some kind of shelter for child prostitutes. I want to get doctors to check them for any kind of sexually transmited diseases, or something. I also want to hire psychiatrists to help them get through the mental pain. When they are cured, I'll find good homes for them." He said confidently.

His mother was happy to hear that her son was interested in the problems of the people around him. She brought him in for a hug, and sighed, "I'm so proud of you for doing this."

When he let go, he told his mother that he was going upstairs for a minute to check his E-mail. His mother nodded and sent him up. He sat in his big, comfy chair again and checked his mail. He had responses from all three of them! He was so happy that they all read it. he opened the first one which was from Kagome. It read;

_"What!? That is so twisted! What kind of person would throw their baby girl on the streets to give head to a bunch of middle age men? The thought is just sickening. I'm happy to see that you care so much. The world is hard for girls like them, and it's good to see that a MAN has the good ideas for once. Of course I'll help. I'll be online all night tonight, so IM me if you want me to come over."_

_-Kags_

Miroku was happy that she agreed to help. He was also happy to see that she still used her nickname from kindergarten. He looked to see who was next on the list. It was from Shima. He opened it and he read it;

_"Hey, sweetie. I got your E-mail. I can't believe the nerve of that girls father! If that were me, I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I'm sending my child out to have sex with a bunch of guys. Shame on the clients too. I would love to help Miroku. I have some time now, if you want me to come over. I really hope you get the building. Good luck. I love you."_

_Hugs and Kisses Shima_

Another yes! He felt like everything was coming into order. He just had one E-mail left. It was from Inuyasha. Miroku was a bit concerned, because Inuyasah was never really one to help him, but he hoped that he changed for the better. He clicked it and read it;

_"WTF? That's just gross. Sure I'll help. I've got nothing better to do. Want me to come over or something?"_

_-InuYasha_

He had to laugh when he saw the simplicity of Inuyasha's response. As long as he agreed to help, he didn't care if he wrote one word, or a whole novel. All he had to do now was wait for his call to come through. The way the man talked, it sounded like he would receive it sometime today. Anxious, miroku crept over to his bed, lyed down, and stared at the ceiling, until a large yawn sent him into a deep sleep.

XXX

_RING! RING!_

He was woken up about three hours later by his cell phone going off right in his ear. He groaned and looked at his caller ID. He didn't recognize the name, but he decided to pick it up anyway.

"Hello?" He asked lazily

"Hello, is this Miroku?" A man's voice came from the other end.

"Yes." Miroku answered.

"Miroku, this is Kazuma Ryuuzaki, the love hotel owner." the man answered. Miroku jumped at this. He never thought that he would hear from him so soon.

"Hello, sir." Miroku said as kindly as he could

"Listen, I talked around to some people, and you got the place. The Passion Pit is yours now."

Miroku cocked an eye brow, "The Passion Pit?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a stupid name I know. But hey, now that you own it you can call it whatever you want." Kazuma assured him.

"I can't believe I actually got it. Thank you sir! I promise to care for it." Miroku promised.

"I know you will. Good luck with those prostitutes."

"Good luck with your daughter."

With that. miroku hung up the phone. He extended his arms out to their farthest point and cheered as loud as he could, falling back onto the bed. "I got the place, I got the place!" He cheered over and over again. he even did a little dance, but stopped to make sure he was never caught doing it.

His mother, who had heard all the excitement from downstairs rushed up, and barged into his bedroom. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I got the place! I can build the shelter!" Miroku hollered. His mother jumped up and down like a preppy little school girl, "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!" She cheered, and ran up to hug her son.

He looked up into his eyes, "Well, since you are making a big change, you're going to need some help with the expenses." she stated. With that she left the room, but told Miroku to wait there for a moment. A few minutes later she came with an enveloped, about as thick as someones hand. She handed it to her son.

"You're father told me to wait until you graduated from college to give this to you, but I think you're grown up enough to get it early." She said softly. miroku began tearing the envelope open. He was speechless when he saw the contents of the envelope. Tons of 100 dollar bills.

"Mom, how did you get all of this money?" Miroku asked, pulling the bills out by the hand full.

"Your father. You see, your father comes from a very rich, and noble family. When your grandfather and grandmother passed away, they left their entire fortune to him."

Miroku looked at her curiously, "well, doesn't dad have four other brothers and two sisters? Why did they choose him out of all the other kids?"

His mother released a small giggle and simply answered, "Your grandmother discovered that I was pregnant. I never tol anyone, not even your father that I was.She told me she figured it out, because I was glowing. They gave it to him, because they wanted him to raise a good son," she began. She reached up and stroked his head, like she once did when he was younger, "and I think he did a fine job at that."

Miroku smiled and blushed lightly. He felt embarassed to be flattered like this, especially by his own mother. He looked back down at the money in his hands, "there must be over 100,000 dollars in here."

"Actually there is 750,000 dollars in there, exactly. I hope it's enough to get that shelter of yours up and running." His mother answered, grinning brightly.

Miroku was speechless. He couldn't believe that his parents trusted him so much with such a large amout of money. He gave his mother a huge hug to thank her. "Thank you so much." he whispered. His mother just hugged him and told him that he deserved every last penny.

"I'm going to call everyone and let then know that they can come over." He stated. His mother just nodded and sent him up to his room.

XXX

About an hour later, a knock was heard at the front door. "I'll get it." His mother called as she rushed for the door. She opened it to find Inuyasha, Shima, and Kagome standing there.

"Hi, Mrs. Hoshi." Kagome said, bowing gracefully. She was flattered at this. She just told them that Miroku was upstairs in his room and that they could go up with him. All three of them just nodded and made their way to Miroku's room.

Shima burst through the door only seconds before the other two. "HI!" She squealed and she hugged Miroku with all of her might. Inuyasha just gave a wily looking smirk. "You know, Shima, you shouldn't burst into a guys room like that. He is a GUY after all. For all you know, he could have been in here giving himself a little treat." Inuyasha laughed, which was followed by Kagome elbowing him roughly in the ribs.

"I don't do that." Miroku yelled in his own defense.

"Why would you need to, when I'm all the treat you will ever need?" Shima asked sinfully, and planted a passionate kiss on Miroku's lips.

"Watch the tounge." Kagome warned, blushing at the sigght of her two friends sucking face right in from of her. She had known both since kindergarten, so this was a bit akward to be watching her preschool pals together like this. But in a way she kind of knew it would happen.

"Okay, if you two are done being a pair of horn dogs, I would like to get down to business." Inuyasha scoffed in annoyance. Miroku and Shima, just realizing that they were being watched, broke apart and began to blush a deep red. They apologized for their behavior.

They all found places to sit. Inuyasha sat on the floor, Kagome pulled up the computer chair, and sat there, and Miroku and Shima shared a spot on the bed. "Well, first of all, I think we should congratulate Miroku on getting the building in the first place." Shima spoke confidently, placing her hand on his shoulder. This was followed by Kagome and Inuyasha clapping at his win.

"Thanks." He said blushing.

"So what did you call us here for anyway?" Inuyasha asked. he didn't like to be dragged to boring meetings like this. He had to deal with it everyday in school, as it is.

Miroku sighed, "Like I explained to you guys in the email," he began," I need your help turning that old love hotel into a shelter for child prostitutes."

"Well, what exactly do you want us to do?" Kagome asked.

"I haven't been inside of it yet, but since it's a love hotel it prbably has all the toys and adult stuff that shouldn't be around if were bringing young children in. I'll need you guys to seach for it. I'll need someone to paint over all the cheesy wall paper. I'll have to do something with the hot tubs and the mirrors on the ceilings. I'll also need a couple chefs to cooks meals for them." He finished.

"That sounds like a lot of work. Don't forget that we have to find people that will sponsor us, and we should find doctors to help them work through the tough time. A name is also needed." Kagome said.

"Well, who says you have to have a degree to work people through their mental issues?" Shima asked. "Kagome, you watch alot of medical shows like that, don't you?"

Kagome nodded. Ever since she was fourteen she loved watching medical shows, and that meant that she had seen more than her share of people in reha and things like that."Then why don't you be the doctor? You have always said how much you wanted to work with children."

That was true for Kagome too. She loved kids, all of them. She wanted to do whatever she could to help them. She nodded and agreed to help. Miroku turned to Inuyasha, who was waiting for his turn to be given an order. "Inuyasha, your uncle runs a huge television studio, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why don't you se if you can convince him to make a couple commercials for us? It would be a huge help."

"I'll see what I can do." Inuyasha sighed. He thought for a long moment about something else, "actually, my brother Sesshomaru just got a new summer job of painting houses and stuff like that. If you want, I can see if I can borrow a few gallons of paint from him." Inuyasha suggested

"Could you really do that? That would be great!" Miroku yelled happily. Inuyasha just smiled.

Shima was given the job of cooking meals, and providing the clothing. She was happy with the work that she was given., and she accepted it with a smile.

After another hour or so of planning, the group departed and walked out the door. Miroku sat down on his bed and sighed heavily. Things were finally coming into order.

Chapter Two Completed on 2/11/08


End file.
